


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by AcidGreenFlames



Series: It's a Mage Kind of World [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU typical violence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood, Broken Bones, F/M, Gore, Hunting Humans, M/M, Mages, Multiverse, Original Character(s), consumption of fleash, consumption of souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/pseuds/AcidGreenFlames
Summary: They had only been hoping for some Halloween Fun. They weren't looking for a Nightmare.
Relationships: Nightmare (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Series: It's a Mage Kind of World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467457
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies, 
> 
> Happy Halloween! I hope you're all having a wonderfully spooky night, and staying safe. 
> 
> This was born/inspired by The Last Girl, a super great movie if your into thrillers, and I would recommend watching. Watching it is not necessary for this fic. Also, thank you so much Tifa for your help with finding a great insult for monsters :) 
> 
> An offering of spook tonight! It does have some spoilers for the story Finding a Safe Haven, as this takes place in late fall, and we are currently in early summer in the story. So this is a number of months later. Please take a moment to read the warnings, and enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING: harsh/violent language, bigotry, blood/gore, consumption of human flesh/soul, hunting for sport. Let me know if I've missed anything.

It was supposed to be a night of fun.

That was it, plain and simple. Head over to town to see the sights, go to some parties, and check out the Town of Ebott. Spend some time drinking warm apple cider and spiked hot chocolate. Enjoy the cold, crisp air, and the sound of leaves under foot as they hopped from party to party. Halloween was a big deal in Ebott, on account of the freaks that lived there, and it had a reputation of being the best party around.

The best, and safest, on account of the mages. Very little went down without them knowing about it first, and their crime rate was notoriously low, and the mages reputation of stabbing first, and asking questions later was well earned. It kept most hostile individuals away.

It was only supposed to be for some fun. See those fairy tale freaks and those disgusting living piles of dust, gawk a little and mock. Pick the right one to play with. Cause a little bit of chaos when no one could see them, when the entire world was focused on _Halloween,_ seeing only costumes and candy. They were supposed to slip in, do some damage and slip away before the fucking mage’s realized they were even here. In and out and stay under the radar. They were good, no doubt, but they couldn’t be every where at once. 

It was never supposed to be _this._

It was supposed to be spooky, scary shit for everyone else. Not _him_ and his friends.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He ran, hard, as hard as he could and he could hear his buddy, Adam, panting next to him as they bolted through the forest. Branches slapped his face, and his lungs burned with every ragged pant. Twigs nearly poked into his eye, cut his skin, and the cold curled its brutal claws into him. It didn’t matter how many layers he wore, not on a _cold_ night in October.

It was damp, the earth beneath his feet crunched with every desperate, brutal step as his breath hung in the air.

He ran hard. Hard enough that his body ached with the movement, and that was a load of shit wasn’t it? He was young, fit and in good health. This thing shouldn’t have been faster then him.

Adam’s screams suddenly fill the air to his direct left as he fell into the mud with a splash of cold, October water. His scream for help doesn’t slow him down, he doesn’t even faulter or hesitate at Adam’s shriek of pain, of agony that ends in a gurgle of blood.

He ignores his name being screeched into the silent darkness of the woods, and he just keeps running.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

The night had started fun, when he and his friends drove in from Hollindale, their intent in check to get passed the spell the bitch Sloan had created. They drove into town as the sun was setting, the fun already started. The parties in the street were akin to something like Mardi Gras and already food and drink were flowing easily. Often free, as a gift from the mages to the towns people, and no one had taken notice of the five of them rolling into town.

Not even the freak, Felix, when he strolled by with his cunt of a sister Lilith had taken notice of five innocent looking college kids dressed up for a party. He and his friends had been sure to research the mages before they made their assault, wanting to know all they could about the dicks who would be hunting them later, and they knew all about War and Death. The knew all the could about them and knew about their freaky boyfriends as well.

Yet, on a night they should have been watching for assholes like them, those two had barely even looked their way, too engrossed in what ever they were saying to the skeletons that were with them.

He had shuttered in disgust when Felix slipped an armored arm around the thin one next to him, but what could they have expected from a loser like Felix? He had a _reputation_ so of course he would fuck a skeleton.

He had wanted to vomit when he saw Lilith between two shorter but heavier set skeletons. Everyone who knew the mages knew Sans, but he hadn’t been sure who the other one with red eyes had been. It was disgusting, a _disgrace_ that the mages had allowed one of their own, a _rare_ female of power to mate with monsters. Such a waste of potential, and he had wanted to bash the red one’s skull in.

They had joked, but not really, it would be bonus points and the best of bragging rights, if any of them got their hands on any of the skeletons that seemed to be like parasites to the mages. Always there, stuck to one of them, but the mages never let them out of their sight.

A shame, it would have made a hell of a story, to get their hands on one of them.

The bun they had found in a dark, cold park had been an easier target. Alone and oh so confident at night, even a busy one like Halloween. He hadn’t figured out why she’d been so sure of her safety when all the lights had been burnt out, plunging them into shadows despite the full moon.

There were things in the dark, and he had thought he had been the worse thing out there. The scariest.

His friends gurgling, dying breaths, told him otherwise. The thing, whatever it was, had hunted them down, one by one, to tare them apart.

He runs harder, doesn’t stop even when he sees black spots dance in his vision, and he was left breathless when something grabbed him from behind. He doesn’t understand what it was or even how it could toss him so easily, like he weighed nothing.

It wasn’t even fair, he had played football in high school, had a full ride to College because of it, he wasn’t _small._

He felt small when he slammed into the tree and felt something _snap_ in his lower spine.

Crying out as he falls into a cold puddle of mud, he feels something warm pool at his back, dripping wetly down his body and he just can’t get his legs to move.

It, what ever it is, materializes from the shadows, and when he screams, its torn from his body in a raw, brutal shriek. _It_ smiles, wide and amused and it takes him a moment to realize what the hell he’s staring at. What it was that has been chasing them through the forest, and he can’t comprehend what it is.

It almost looks like a skeleton, or a shadow of one. Dark and hard to see in the dimness of the night, and he could only catch it in the pale light of the moon. A weird shadow in a shadow, and it sends a tremor of fear through him.

The thing laughs, deep and raspy, as it steps through the forest with that cold, steel grin, “Greetings.” It said pleasantly, like they were acquaintances. It’s voice is rough, like leaves over pavement or like the crunch of them under a boot.

He tries to talk, tries to pull himself away, and when he shivers its not from the cold, icy wind.

The thing tsks as it takes slow, even steps, “What, in a rush to leave now? You were so _delighted_ to bother monsters in my park.”

He cringes back from that, trying too hard to drag himself away, his legs painfully unresponsive. The thing laughs its polite little chuckle and follows along sedately, its arms tucked neatly at its lower back. Blood from his friends drips from its mouth like its from a horror movie, and splatters messily across its oozy shirt.

“After all, you took _so much_ delight in abducting that poor, sweet bun from my park.” It said mildly, stepping over his useless, limp legs, before pressing a foot on his ankle to stop his weak attempt of escape. It’s grin is cruel, wide, and it sent a shiver down his spine, “And that LV you have?” it tsked at him, and its socket flashed in bright, azure magic, “You’ve done this before.”

“You can’t hurt me.” He pants and the thing smiles when it can hear his panic. He keeps struggling weakly, but the thing doesn’t move, if any thing it presses in harder into his ankle.

The thing grins, and there’s something so _wrong_ about it. “Sure I can. You’re in my forest.” Its voice has gone gravelly, and something happens to it.

He screams when the thing’s spine erupts into tentacle’s, wide and sharp, its mouth, bloodied with the gore of his friends, sharpens into something horrifying. Something from a nightmare, and when it speaks, its voice echoes in a horrifying, other worldly way, “ _And you’re in my territory._ ”

The sharp smell of urine fills the air as his bladder lets go and warm liquid fills his pants, but the fear is soul deep. Something so visceral that he can’t feel ashamed that he just pissed himself.

His scream is lost to the woods when the tentacles pierce his body, pulling and tearing it apart, his organs spilling to the ground in a horrifying _splat._ The thing gets nice and close, its mouth against the shell of his ear, its breath soft on is cheek and reeks of coppery blood. He gasps and chokes on his last breath as the thing whispers, “ _Happy Halloween, mother fucker.”_

He’s still alive, when it starts to eat. He can hear his bones break and feel it reach inside to tare at organ and flesh, until there is nothing but darkness.

-

Nightmare sighs, wiping his face uselessly with the back of his hand and calms his magic. His grin widens as he kicks a rapidly cooling foot, and quickly shakes himself out with a snort, “Fucking humans. They break so easily.”

He’s amused, deeply so, as he stretches his arms up and over his head as his spine pops. His shirt lifts, and his ebony body glints in the moon light, blood spattered but healthy. Human souls were the best when it came to replenishing his power, filling him in ways other creatures _couldn’t._

Licking at the copper from his face, he settles his soul, and perhaps he had been a tad more brutal on this group then normal, but something vicious and territorial clawed at his feeling soul with a ruthlessness he hadn’t felt in a long while. 

These _bastards_ had come to his turf, his _park, where his people liked to go_ , to hunt. He had felt their intention the moment they stepped foot in his park, and Lilith had been right about this group. They had been up to no good, and her warning had been well placed.

Everyone in Ebott knew that the Great Lake Park was the safest in town. Maybe not why, just that it was. Muggers never came here, and kids could walk through safely, even if the lights were all broken.

It was Nightmare’s park and even if he kept it safe through brutal means, it kept the bad out and let the good pass through.

But these asses didn’t know the warnings and had _hunted_ in his park, aggravating that territorial _thing_ inside. It had clawed at his soul when they had taken a bun monster, _from his park_ to the forest with the intention to hurt her. To hunt her down and slaughter her. To scatter her dust on the cold, unforgiving ground, like she meant _nothing_.

Nightmare had taken offense to their audacity, and he had been _delighted_ by their stupidity.

He licks the blood from his face as he summons a portal, and the _bits_ fall through to some random world. A horror tale, where the meat would do some good, and somehow, he thinks the mages would be thrilled by that fact.

With a sigh, he cracks his neck and stuffs his hands into his pockets, turning to stroll back the way he came. He’s still dripping in blood, stinks of metallic copper and fear sweat that isn’t his.

He has a forest to clean up, and a bun to return to her family.

Settling, he grins at a job well done.

-

Its well past midnight when he finally gets home and the girls have been tucked safely into bed, their Halloween treats hidden safely under. No doubt, they took Gore out with them, his own pilfered treats spread out in a mess around he and Crow, crumpled wrappers sprinkled around for Sugar to yell at them to pick up later.

It doesn’t matter. His boys are happy, the Den is safe. All is well and right in his world.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s coming home covered in blood, and anyone who would be upset to see it is already in bed.

Slipping from the forest just outside the compound, his body takes its favorite shape, and he settles as he steps into the pale light of the full moon. The blood that stains him glows ruby in the light, and Nightmare feels better coming _home._

Home. An odd concept. It’s been so long since any where was home, but he grins when he sees the compound and the light is on over the back porch. His soul settles here, and an eery calmness flows through him as he steps lightly to the deck.

Lilith is up, because of course she is, and it _warms_ something in Nightmare’s corrupted soul. No doubt Felix was too, the battle mages were always the last ones to bed, always ensuring they were all home safe before they deemed it okay for themselves to sleep as well.

She still in her costume, Frisk had wanted to go as Elsa from Frozen, _~~and Nightmare will never admit that he knows what that is,~~_ and Sans had looked ridiculous as Kristoff next to Lilith’s Anna. Eh, well, it had made Frisk so happy, so even Nightmare kept the ribbing to a minimum.

Barely really.

Red was far worse.

She’s stretched precariously along the wooden railing, the new, glossy boards smooth against the skirts of her dress, her ankles crossed as she draws a small knife over a sharpening stone. Glancing up, her eyes shimmer crimson as she looks him over, her smirk like ice and she doesn’t stop sharpening her blade.

“You hurt?” is the first question she asks when he’s near, barely stepping onto the wooden deck. It warms him oddly, that she cared enough to ask. It’s still strange, to have them care so deeply, when so many have abandoned them before.

“No.” he tells her mildly, stepping up onto the deck of his home.

Lilith nods, giving him another look over and smirks, “We need a clean up crew?”

Nightmare is nearly insulted, and his huff only makes her grin widen more, “I can clean up my own bodies, thank you Lilith.”

She grins at the terseness of his tone as she swings her legs down from the railing, falling in step with him as they head to the back door. She nudges his shoulder, its an affectionate move that he recognizes as worry from a battle mage and her needing confirmation that he’s okay, “Fine. That’s fair.” Her grin falls and her face goes cold, “You made Sloan worry, you’re not supposed to hunt on your own.”

Guilt, it’s a newer, shitter emotion, that rolls through him, “It hadn’t been my intention to. They happened across my lap, and it was too good an opportunity to pass.” She rolls her eyes, and he knows the damage done only a few months ago to his body were still fresh in her mind.

“I’m sorry.” He’s getting better at that and meaning it, and it makes Lilith blink at him before her face splits into a delighted grin. It sooths something in him, “I will apologise to Sloan for making her worry.”

Lilith nods, and just like that, he’s forgiven.

_~~It’s still weird, to be forgiven for anything. He’s not quite used to it yet.~~ _

“Good.” She pulls open the door, and she doesn’t make mention of the blood he’s covered in, “You have a good night?”

He grins back, its wide and cold, edging into the sharpness of his mouth, “I had a hell of a night. It was a _treat_.”

Her grin falls, and she blinks at him, “Did you make a pun?”

He laughs as he steps through the door, and looking back at her he brightly says, “No one will believe you Lilith.” And he laughs at her gob smacked expression.

She blinks at him before she laughs, high and bright, but rougher then Sloan’s. He pauses when he thinks of his mate with a bit of a frown. He had missed her tonight, missed her Cinderella to the others princesses they dressed up as at the whims of children.

“You’re a jerk.” She laughs, smile bright as she shakes her head, “Happy Halloween Nightmare.”

He grins back, his smirk bloody and sharp enough to cut, “Happy Halloween Lilith.”

Despite the spookiness of the night, Nightmare settles into his home, and has a good night.


End file.
